


just facts

by whichlights



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Short, dates that arent dates, until they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It’s just a fact. The world is round, the sky is blue, mint chocolate ice cream is delicious and Tony Stark is in love with Bruce Banner.





	just facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/gifts).



He’s in love with Bruce. It’s just a fact. The world is round, the sky is blue, mint chocolate ice cream is delicious and Tony Stark is in love with Bruce Banner.

The real problem is what the hell he does with being in love.

\---

He asks Bruce to live with him, and Bruce agrees and Tony’s heart goes  _ WHEEEEEE _ .

It goes so well, so damn well, and Tony gets way too comfortable with going to breakfast in the morning and seeing Bruce there making eggs and toast. He gets way too comfortable with inviting Bruce down to the lab with the promise of science and experimenting and that’s what they do. He gets way too comfortable sparring with him occasionally.

He gets way too comfortable with all this fluffy domestic shit.

\---

He asks Bruce to see a movie, and Bruce agrees. It’s  _ Love, Simon _  and Tony buys out the theatre and puts out an open invitation to every queer kid in New York to come see the gay romcom of the century with Iron Man.

Tony curls up against Bruce as the movie plays, and he plays it off as a crowded theatre, because it is. It’s so crowded, and there’s couples kissing in the back and several shouts and laughs and a lot of the kids cry.

Tony sees Bruce giving out autographs to a pair, a short, determined girl with her hair cut short and a beanie on, holding hands with a taller girl who looks scared to death, a trans pride bracelet on her wrist. Tony walks up and smiles, and gives them both an autograph as well.

Seeing Bruce with a bunch of kids herding around him does something to Tony’s heart.

\---

Tony teaches him to play Dungeons and Dragons, and it goes about as well as he would expect.

Bruce makes a half-orc barbarian with a soft side, and his stats are a little wonky, and Tony brings out the character sheet for his totally  _ not  _ self insert wizard.

Bruce laughs. “Maybe they can date.”

Tony’s heart leaps in his chest and he says, “maybe they can.”

\---

Tony takes him to get ice cream and he almost cries because Bruce claims vanilla is his favorite, and Tony won’t let him get away with that.

He buys Bruce vanilla with every topping he can feasibly fit onto a cup. Bruce laughs and eats it, and obviously enjoys it and Tony feels a bit of vindication.

It’s almost like a date.

\---

“Bruce, I need to tell you something,” Tony says.

Bruce looks up from his book. “Yah?”

“I love you,” he says and it’s simple and it’s fact.

Bruce smiles. “I love you too.”

Tony blinks. “You do?”

“Well, yah.”

“That’s- that’s awesome.” Tony grins. “So, uh, are we dating now?”

Bruce looked confused. “Haven’t we already been dating?”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my marvel sideblog is genderfluid-loki, and im still in shock i wrote something without loki in it. the things friendship will do


End file.
